Freedom's Call
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Yuna craves freedom and adventure all over again. She leaves Tidus and her old feelings behind. Now it's time for her to really figure out what it is she wants. Is it really freedom or something our crimson eyed warrior can give to her? Discontinued.
1. New Beginnings

Title: Freedom's Call

Pairing: YunaxPaine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tale.

Chapter One: New Beginnings

_Dear Tidus,_

_I had wished for you for so long; every day I would whistle at the beach in Besaid hoping I would hear it right back from your own lips. But every day it wouldn't happen and I felt like a fool each and every single time. I didn't begin to hate you, I began to hate the fact that I would never see you or hear from you again. I didn't want to visit the Farplane just in case that you actually would be there and it would make the situation even more real to me._

_I wanted to live in a fantasy that if I stood there waiting in Besaid one day you would return to me. That I would be able to be held in your arms and that saying "I love you" would suffice for my aching heart and that you would be able to kiss me again. But you never came, and it disheartened me horribly. I almost wanted to give up sometimes, but then one fateful day Rikku came with the sphere which would launch my journey with the Gullwings._

_The man in the sphere looked a lot like you, he even spoke the same way you do, and seemed to be just as irritated and aggressive. I thought he might be you, and so I went with Rikku and the others and we set off. I went exploring with a group of misifts flying in a gigantic airship, much more elaborate than the one we had a year prior; I felt free and so terribly independent. But even so, you were still on my mind twenty-four-seven._

_And as we sailed across the sky connecting the people of Spira and solving the mystery of the sphere something happened. We defeated a threat that was plaguing Spira and in doing so we had another Calm. But now, I do not have the same kind of peace in my heart as I should. Tidus you are back and I was so happy and so excited but now another part of me is wishing back to the days when I was free and I was wandering Spira with the Gullwings._

_I look up into the sky sometimes and I see that airship flying above me and it makes me homesick. I recall that I was never homesick while on that ship. Was it because there was no time to be homesick? Possibly, but the more I dwell on it, the more I believe that the airship was my home. And I know that the ship is where my heart is. And that is why I have to leave. I know you're settling here in Besaid and that you won't need me sooner or later. And now I will be leaving. It's time for me to follow my heart again. I'm sorry. I know that it will take a long time before you can forgive me. Please, try and understand._

_Love,_

_Yuna_

After I wrote that letter I gathered all of the things I needed and used my communicator to talk to Rikku. It felt like I didn't hear her voice in forever and she was glad to talk to me. "Rikku…I want to go home." "But Yunie, you are home. You're in Besaid with Tidus and-" "No Rikku, home is with the Gullwings. Home is with all of you. Please…take me home." "We'll be right there Yunie. Just wait."

It's all I've ever been doing…

When Rikku and Paine stepped off of the Celsius, I immediately ran up to both of them hugging them tightly. "Home..." I could feel the smiles on their faces as we were all locked in a group embrace. "Welcome back home Yuna." I don't think I've ever felt more accepted and loved in my life.

We broke off the embrace and I ran into the ship eager to see the rest of our crew. The moment I ran onto the bridge Brother tried to run up and hug me but Rikku hit him before he even made it within an inch of me. Shinra and Buddy nodded to me and mimicked the same welcome that Paine and Rikku gave me outside the ship.

"It feels good to be back here. Anything new?" It's only been a few months since I left the Gullwings and everyone was supposed to disperse and do their own things, but the others didn't want to let go of each other. I regretted leaving for a momentary time, but seeing everyone together again made me happy regardless.

"Well it looks like we have a new mission. Just before you got in touch with Rikku we were about to go. You've got perfect timing Yuna." I looked Paine and bounced up and down almost in a victory dance. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brother forgot about the pain Rikku caused him and jumped up saying, "Gullwings! To your stations!"

A new mission! I could hardly wait for it to begin.


	2. Mission Entertainment

Title: Freedom's Call

Pairing: YunaxPaine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tale.

Note: I know you probably didn't expect such a mission. Neither did I. Hahaha, but enjoy the next chapter. Sorry it took forever for it too come out.

* * *

Chapter Two: Mission Entertainment

Rikku, Paine, and I gathered front and center wondering what our mission could possibly be. Rikku hoped we would be gone for hours, she was fed up with staying in the ship. Paine was wishing for something to show her skills. As for myself, it didn't really matter what we were doing, as long as I was here with the Gullwings.

However…that didn't really set me up for what we actually were going to do. Stepping out of the Celsius and into Luca I was bombarded with people with highly expectant faces. I looked at Paine and Rikku trying to find out why everyone was crowding us, but neither would give me an answer. Instead, they pushed me through the crowd and we found ourselves in the lockers of Luca players.

"What's going on?" Paine and Rikku started to laugh which was really making me uncomfortable. The louder their laughter grew, the more my heart started to sink. "Are you all just making me fun of me for leaving or something? This isn't very nice you know!"

Paine finally stopped laughing hard enough to become serious. "Our mission, or rather your mission is to provide entertainment for the people of Spira. You have done two concerts Yuna, but that is not enough. And the people are becoming quite restless as there is no new talent available. The other reason is because the season of Sphere Break is dying out so Blitzball is becoming the game of the season. Rikku and I are here to protect you from your rabid fans."

"What makes you think I'll even do this?"

"Aww come on Yunie! Why not? This'll be fun. I can even do back-up vocals for you."

"But guys…"

Paine's eyes glowed which immediately shut me up. I didn't really want to get up on that stage because I was so afraid. Of course, I've spoken to the people of Spira, sung for the people of Spira, but this would be for the beginning of the Blitzball season! I was just so nervous! I covered my eyes with my hands hiding behind them, until I felt two cool hands envelope my own.

"Yuna…I know this sounds like a ridiculous mission. Yevon knows I didn't readily agree to this. But it's for the people. Don't you have to give the people what they want?"

"What about what I want?"

Paine gave me a small smile. "What do you want then?"

Rikku crept up behind her, and then swerved so she could sit next to me. Her arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to her. I was sort of comforted by the hug, but not really. It didn't stop my sense of unease for this whole situation. I couldn't do anything really. If it was for all of Spira…

"I'll do it."

Rikku squealed with joy and hugged me closer, nearly making it impossible to breathe. I thought I lost all of the air in my body when Paine instructed her to let go of me. I mouthed thank you to her and she waved it off with her hand and a smile. I realized that she looked quite beautiful and that she should smile more often. Being so reserved didn't do much for her. I blushed and immediately looked away when I was staring at her for too long.

"Well…when is this supposed to start?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"WHAT? When were you and the others going to ask me about this?"

Rikku pouted from behind Paine. She moved over to her with my sudden outburst. "Well Yunie, you see when you called us to come and get you we were actually going to go and talk to you about our mission and if you could help us and then trick you into doing the concert." She giggled and shrugged behind the crimson eyed girl who looked at me cooly.

"We had no choice but to accept the conditions. It's for the benefit of Spira."

"Since when do you care about Spira?"

"Since I journeyed with the two of you and got your lover back. By the way, does he even know about you being back with the Gullwings?"

That comment hit way too close to home. I tried not to show the hurt through my eyes, but it came out anyway. Rikku rushed back to my side and gave me a hug cursing at Paine in Al Bhed. I could tell Paine was about to say her apologies but I moved away from Rikku and decided to get into the Songstress Dressphere.

"There's no time for all of that. We have to do this concert, right? Let's just do it." I tried to fake a smile but I knew they could see through it. Before they even tried to say something I walked out the door, leaving the two of them behind.

That was a really stupid move on my part. There were already people gathered there waiting to taking pictures or have me sign things. I was completely overwhelmed and felt an arm snake around my waist pulling me roughly. I tried to shove and push my assailant but to no avail. Then I heard the same low growl as when Rikku does something to upset the crimson eyed Gullwing. I immediately stopped trying to hit her and just became stiff in her arms.

I could hear her mutter something about me finally stopping and when I was about to ask exactly what she thought she was doing, I noticed we already reached the entrance to the stage without anyone else being around the two of us. It was an awkward moment when she relinquished her hold on me. For some reason, I didn't want to be let go. I just shrugged that feeling away and stood there looking back and forth between the entrance to the stage and the warrior.

"Break a leg out there. But not in a literal way. I don't want to have to go and retrieve you."

"Where are you going to be?"

I noticed exactly how desperate that sounded. It was like I totally only cared if she would be watching and I shrank back confused. I didn't even ask about Rikku. Knowing her, she was already picking out a spot for the two of them to stay at or finding a way to become my back-up singer.

"Me and Rikku will be close by just like when Leblanc had taken over the dressphere. Don't worry about it. We'll be close. It's not like either of us would let anything bad happen to you. Just go out there and give the people something to smile about. It's all you ever do. Should be easy right?"

I smiled at her nodding. She started to walk off and I ran towards her a bit. But then I stopped and I noticed she stopped at the exact same time. She turned back around with a question in her gaze and I shook my head. Really? What was my problem? I shook my head and ran in the opposite direction to the stage. My face was really getting hot and I had to try and calm myself down somehow. Before I stepped onto the platform Rikku had grabbed me, making me gasp in surprise and I swung at her.

"Oww Yunie!"

"Oh my goodness, Rikku I didn't know it was you."

"Ugh, mental note never try and surprise you like that again. You've been on edge for the past few minutes, calm down okay? I just came to wish you luck. I'm gonna go find Ms. Cranky Pants now."

Rikku sauntered off, and I held my hand over my heart willing it to slow so that when I got on stage I didn't have a heart attack. But then again, I think Rikku might have just shortened my lifespan with that little stunt. I stared up at the stage climbing onto it, I could hear the people of Spira whistling and shouting, hoping for me to make my appearance as quickly as possible. I smiled at the Al Bhed who were controlling the stadium as I took my post on the stage that was finally elevating and I looked into the eyes of every single person in Spira.

I just let the music and excitement take over me. This dressphere really does do wonders when it comes to stage fright. I twisted, spun, and shook with everything I had. I sang with purpose hoping that a glimmer of hope had ignited in everyone's heart. The dancers I had barely kept up with the moves that I had perpetuated and I laughed when I finally had a breath in between the lyrics. I truly did enjoy myself and at one point Rikku and Paine had caught my gaze and waved at me to which they both received a wink.

Two hours later I found myself back in the changing room with Paine and Rikku fending off my adoring fans on the other side of the door. I could hear all the screams of "Lady Yuna" and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. They had wanted to me to do this. It was all on them. Sooner or later the screaming died down and Paine and Rikku came into the room looking completely exhausted.

"How was it guys?"

"People are crazy! They nearly took off my skirt, and pulled my hair!" Rikku huffed and plopped herself down right beside me, leaning on my shoulder as if I were her new pillow. Paine shook her head and ran her hand through her hair sighing. I took that as a sign that they had really had a rough time. But still, I chuckled at their expense. Serves them right for making me do this without truly telling me anything until it was too late to decline.

"Well, we can rest up on the ship then. Rikku, get off." I tried to shake her off, but she kept a hold on me. Paine let me struggled with her for a few more minutes until I pleaded for her to get Rikku off of me.

"Ev oui kad uvv ran E'mm mad oui dyga uid so cfunt vun cusa bnyldela." (1)

Rikku opened one eye looking at Paine. "Meyn. Ev oui tuh'd gaab drec bnuseca E'mm damm ran ajanodrehk." (2)

My gaze shifted back and forth between them. Paine just gave Rikku a nod and I felt an instant relief as Rikku had gotten off of me. I felt a little annoyed that they could talk to each other without me completely understanding, but all the same I'm glad that they were there for me.

"Do you two think you could give me some lessons? I would really like to know how to speak Al Bhed. Tidus was able to learn some and I never had been able to fully grasp it. But since I have the two of you. It would be a lot of fun."

Paine and Rikku shared a glance. I pouted a bit, hoping that they would let me have my way. I forgot that we still had our communicators on and Brother had heard the whole ordeal. Next thing I knew he was shouting at the three of us saying he would teach me if I really wanted to learn. That sent Paine and Rikku into a frenzy of curses at him that I could help but laugh at. He had backed off and the two of them said they would teach me. For all they knew Brother would teach me perverted phrases and they were not having it.

I laughed as we got out of the room and I signed a few things for some fans. I gave some smiles and some people brought spheres in order for them to keep the memory forever. I smiled and waved at the people of Spira as we finally got to the Celsius and we hopped aboard. Only, I didn't expect to see Tidus with the letter I wrote to him clasped in his hand as he stood next to Brother.

Oh crap…

* * *

More Notes: The Al Bhed Translations

(1) If you get off I'll let you take out my sword for some practice.

(2) Liar. If you don't keep this promise I'll tell her everything.


End file.
